I'd do anything
by really-big-HP-freak
Summary: This is my first ever songfic. Please RR!


Disclaimer: Everything Harry Potter related is JK Rowling's not mine tears  
  
I am doing the thing I hate most. Writing a story while half way through another story. BAD ME!! Oh well it is eating away at me so I best write eh??? It is kind of a song fiction but not really... you know............. crud I am rambling on again!! Oh the song is by Simple Plan. Kind of an up beat song but still same impact.   
  
Another day is going by  
  
I'm thinking about you all the time  
  
But you're out there  
  
And I'm here waiting  
  
He loved her with a passion. Were had she gone?  
  
And I wrote this letter in my head  
  
Cuz so many things were left unsaid  
  
But now you're gone  
  
And I can't think straight  
  
The baby he held in his arms had brown hair just like her... bushy hair. He felt a sob escape him and his body shake. He had lost her forever; he would never get her back. It was his fault. He had wanted kids, hadn't he? He kept crying harder and harder. He felt his friend remove the baby from his arms and move him over to the nearest chair. He felt his sister put a hand on his arm.  
  
This could be the one last chance  
  
To make you understand  
  
He heard the baby wail and his mother take her from Harry. He wiped away the tears from his face and held out his arms for the baby.  
  
I'd do anything  
  
Just to hold you in my arms  
  
To try to make you laugh  
  
Cuz somehow I can't put you in the past  
  
I'd do anything  
  
Just to fall asleep with you  
  
Will you remember me?  
  
Cuz I know  
  
I won't forget you  
  
He heard Harry ask if the baby had a name. He answered numbly that she was to be named after her mother. Hermione. Ron was at a loss. It had all happened so fast. It was the middle of the night and Hermione had gone into labor.  
  
Together we broke all the rules  
  
Dreaming of dropping out of school  
  
And leave this place  
  
To never come back  
  
He had rushed her to St. Mungos. The nurses had kicked him out. He had told Harry and his family. They all came to wait for the newest addition to the Weasley family. Many hours later the Healer had emerged from the room and announced that Hermione was gone.  
  
So now maybe after all these years  
  
If you miss me have no fear  
  
I'll be here  
  
I'll be waiting  
  
His mother had begun to sob and his sister placed a hand on his and Harry had hugged him. Just then a nurse brought the baby out. She looked just like her mother. Beautiful, and nothing could be more.  
  
This could be the one last chance to make you understand  
  
And I just can't let you leave me once again  
  
He would never let her out of his life. She was everything to him. And Ron knew that he would give her anything she needed or wanted. An  
  
I'd do anything  
  
Just to hold you in my arms  
  
To try to make you laugh  
  
Cuz somehow I can't put you in the past  
  
I'd do anything  
  
Just to fall asleep with you  
  
Will you remember me?  
  
Cuz I know  
  
I won't forget you  
  
The baby had fallen asleep in Ron's arms. She needed a woman role model. Ron would have trusted no one else but his sister. He moved in with her and Harry. Beginning around people who loved him numbed the pain. But he still hurt underneath. He knew that he would never heal completely.  
  
I close my eyes  
  
And all I see is you  
  
I close my eyes  
  
I try to sleep  
  
I can't forget you  
  
Nanana (....)  
  
And I'd do anything for you  
  
Nanana (....)  
  
I'd do anything  
  
Just to hold you in my arms  
  
To try to make you laugh  
  
Cuz somehow I can't put you in the past  
  
I'd do anything  
  
Just to fall asleep with you  
  
Will you remember me?  
  
Cuz I know  
  
I won't forget you  
  
He loved her. The little Hermione. She was just like her mother, smart and she always knew how to make her father smile. She was the perfect child although she did have a wild streak just like her Uncle's Fred and George. She loved her family. She knew that her mom had died when she was a baby and Ron knew that it would affect her later but for now she was fine.  
  
I'd do anything  
  
To fall asleep with you  
  
I'd do anything  
  
There's nothing I won't do  
  
I'd do anything  
  
To fall asleep with you  
  
I'd do anything  
  
Cuz I know  
  
I won't forget you  
  
He would never forget her.................................... no never. He would do anything for her.  
  
I hope that wasn't too sad. Please Review it helps me a lot. I need help don't cha agree? Haha Luv you all!! 


End file.
